


Don't

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, a small fight, the Jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holaworld;</p><p>Request for someone flirting with Stiles and Peter flipping shit (bonus points for Chris beating Peter to the guy and punching him to the ground)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EagerQueenofAwesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagerQueenofAwesomeness/gifts).



> Sorry I haven't been on much, guys!   
> I haven't been feeling too well lately, but hopefully I'll be on more!  
> I am currently working on another requested piece of work for this ship that isn't gonna be in this series, so keep an eye out for that!

Stiles had begged and begged until Peter and Chris agreed to go to the Jungle with him that night, the boy had cheered, kissed them both before running off with a cry of, “I need to get ready!” That’s how both of the men ended up in a loud, over filled room of sweaty, horny men. Peter wouldn’t mind the club if his scenes weren’t over-reacting to everything in the club, and if that _fucking asshole_ would get his hands off Peter’s property. The wolf felt his claws extend slightly as he watched Stiles out on the dance floor, the boy dancing with no cares in the world, another man’s hands on his hips and a crotch up against his ass. Peter wouldn’t mind if that man were Chris, in fact it would turn him on. However, it wasn’t Chris. It was some too fit, too blond, piece of meat that Peter was two minutes away from tearing to pieces in front of everybody in the club.

A small growl left the wolves lips and he got up from the bar stool he had been sitting on, feeling Chris shift beside him and expecting the Hunter to pull him back and make him sit down. However, Peter was shocked to watch Chris continue towards the dancing pair after he had shoved Peter back. Stiles eyes lit up slightly as he spotted Chris, but the older man ignored the boy in favour of lifting up an arm and connecting his fist with the man holding onto Stiles cheek. Peter smirked widely at that.

“What the Hell, Chris!” Stiles hissed, turning around to check on the guy who had stumbled back but Chris got in his way, shoving he guy onto the floor and raising his arm again, punching him in the face again. Stiles looked towards Peter with wide eyes before grabbing Chris’ arm and attempting to drag him off as Chris went in for another punch. “Fuck sake, Chris, let’s just go home!”

Peter sighed and walked towards his lovers, pulling Chris away from Stiles before slinging his arm around his shoulder. “How much have you had?” Peter cringed; he would be able to smell the alcohol on Chris without his wolf helping him out. This was the side of Chris Peter never wanted Stiles to deal with, the drunken side. Peter was sure they were over this stage, but, well, Stiles had shoved drinks into Chris’ hands. Hopefully it’d be a one-time thing.

“I’ve not had much,” Chris said as clearly as he could, grumbling slightly as he felt Stiles come up at his other side.

“Is he okay?” the boy asked Peter with worried eyes. Stiles was used to seeing Chris maybe drink one drink if he was lucky, but he’d never seen the man this drunk. “Did I push him too far?”

Peter sighed and got Chris out of the club, shaking his head at Stiles. “Don’t worry, he just needs his bed. The old man can’t keep up with us anymore,” Peter lied, getting to their car and letting Stiles unlock it and open the door before putting Chris in the back carefully and lying him out on the seats. “Can you drive, Stiles?”

“I guess so,” the boy mumbled, getting into the front and hoping his dad wasn’t on patrol tonight. The boy started out he car once Peter was in the back, Chris’ lap in his head. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“What?”

“Well… I mean… is this usual of Chris to do?”

Peter looked down at his strong Hunter, running a hand over his hair and sighing deeply. “You should go home tonight.”

“Peter,” Stiles said lowly, glancing back at the man as he started to drive towards his dads house, knowing it’d be pointless to argue with Peter. “This was meant to be a fun night. I only got one drink!”

“And you only got that thanks to a good fake ID and Chris buying the rounds,” Peter pointed out before shaking his head. “It’s just better if I get him to bed and you can come over tomorrow once he’s awake. I just need to do this alone, okay?”

Stiles nodded slowly, pulling up to the house and getting out of the car, watching Peter get out of the back before pulling him into a short kiss. “Will he be okay?”

“When is he not?”

“When he got shot by an arrow?” Stiles glanced down at his cast ridden arm before biting his bottom lip.

Peter just kissed his forehead, whispering that Chris would be fine before he was in the car and gone. It didn’t take long to get back to their house, not when Peter wasn’t too concerned about breaking the law. The man pulled up before getting out of the car and opening the back car. Chris had fallen asleep on the ride and Peter easily got him out, carrying him bridal style over their threshold -ah, sweet irony- before taking him up to bed. Once in the bed, Peter got Chris out of his clothes and tucked him in, making sure he wouldn’t get cold during the night.

Peter knew if push came to shove, he’d have to leave Chris, because a drunk Chris became an always drunk Chris, and an always drunk Chris was more likely to get himself killed around Peter. The wolf had tried to tell Stiles that they couldn’t go drinking, had wanted to tell him about how Chris had been years before, but that was Chris’ secret to tell and his alone. Peter could only hope the Hunter would leave it at one night for once, instead of dragging Stiles into a mess none of them wanted to be in. Maybe he could convince Chris to tell Stiles once he was sober? Peter doubted he would, his fucking pride and all.

The last thing heard in the room was Peter whispering, “Please don’t become him again,” before the lights went out and the occupants soon found sleep as one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S. sorry for the angst, holaworld, it just sorta happened.


End file.
